The present disclosure relates to an inductively-coupled plasma (ICP) generation system, and in particular, to an ICP generation system including a capacitor interposed between a plurality of antennas and having a voltage division structure.
Plasma is used for a process of etching a substrate (e.g., a semiconductor wafer) or of depositing a layer the substrate. Furthermore, the plasma is used for synthesis of new materials, surface treatment, and environment purification. In addition, an atmospheric pressure plasma is used for plasma scrubber, cleaning, sterilization, and skin care.
To generate a conventional inductively-coupled plasma (ICP), a dielectric discharge tube wound by an inductive coil is used. However, the conventional inductive coil structure suffers from low discharge stability and a low plasma density.
The present invention provides a novel inductive coil structure, which is configured to stably generate inductively-coupled plasma at an atmospheric pressure or a high pressure of several Torr or higher.